


【快新】总裁×总裁

by miaooo



Series: 零散AU [7]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Table Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, py交易
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 14:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 设定rt，xjb写。
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: 零散AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624624
Kudos: 69





	1. 桌下口

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 半公开场合。

黑羽总裁走进会议室，意外在里面看到了一位不该出现在这里的人。他常常都是最先到的，这没什么奇怪。但这并不能解释他的秘密情人工藤新一为什么在会议室里，好像等着他。业务关系放他进来也无妨，可总是待在接待室里更好些，不至于令人起疑。此刻对方站在桌首他通常坐着的位置前，斜身站着，屁股靠在桌缘上，见他出现便笑起来，跟这单调的办公环境相比真是颇具风情。更不用说他的出现本身便是一大惊喜。

“你怎么在这里？”黑羽快步走近，疑惑道。

开门声阻断了他的回答。黑羽下意识地回头看去，是几位部门经理陆续进门来了。他既意外又有些心急，一回头却没有在原处看见工藤新一。

不必说那几人站在门口的角度了。

坐下时他发现自己心跳得有些快，可事实是眼下的情况他要再把人请出去，绝对不是什么良好的处理方式，甚至有可能引起轩然大波……不仅如此，他最好还要帮着打个掩护。为双方的声名着想。

黑羽快斗在自己的手心轻掐了一下，感到灵活地缩到桌子底下去的人散发出一种像猫一样的，恶作剧得逞不算，还不太满足的微妙气息。

他本来不想坐得这么近的，会议室的桌下哪有总裁办公桌宽敞？倒不如说正因为桌下藏了个人，让他不太拿捏得好看上去正常的位置是什么了。好在无人和他坐在同一个方向上，只要没人专门从他身后走过，他们就是安全的。他把脊背挺直，不让自己的表情泄露任何端倪。

工藤新一非常满意于那句音调平稳的“人都到齐了，那就开始吧。”隔着木板，声音被削减了一点。他默默将领带收进衬衫胸口的口袋里，在总裁大腿上作乱，被按住的手弯起手指挠了挠，示意他放开。对方稍许焦躁，害怕踢到他而不敢随意挪动腿脚，西裤包裹下的大腿肌肉绷紧又放松，最终还是假借翻动纸质文件的意图，收回了桌面以上。

这不是什么冗长会议，大概只有二十来分钟。两人同时想到。然而没有人告诉他们，好胜心是不应该用在这种地方的。

黑羽快斗不得不承认，这的确很影响集中力。男人的私处总是敏感的，更不用提此刻正身处恋人的作弄下。工藤先是拉开了他的裤链，之后隔着内裤舔上来，弄得他正常生理反应地勃起了。最后才将他的内裤从前侧扒下，却连皮带都未松。这致使黑羽总裁在工作会上，像个变态似的上半身衣冠周整而露着胯下。

似是还明白暴露的话后果很严重，工藤新一在玩他的时候保留有一丝小心谨慎，具体表现为亲吻时真够轻的，不像他平时做得那样不顾声响。黑羽没有捕捉到任何一点不对劲的声音。舔舐的时候也没有。但他用舌头服侍头端的动作露骨而又情色，黑羽勃起得很快，龟头恰好填进湿濡的口腔里。

在不在桌板上撞到头的前提下，工藤连贯又很大幅度地吞吐，含进去大半再退到只留下一点点，像是有意在他的忍耐极限上挑衅。不好好干活儿的时候鼻息隔着寸许呼到黑羽的阴茎上，给沾满了他的口水的高热的肉棒带去点蒸发的凉意。

适合于表达意见的时机到来时工藤正趴在桌下亲吻他的蛋蛋。黑羽快斗从来没有觉得表现得像平常的自己是很困难一件事，但或许是因为他没有尝试过在下身处在强烈的快感中的时候这样做。

他随便挑了一个方案，寄望于他自己此时还未有理性尽失且自己的下属足够可靠。话说工藤不会是打听到这事儿才专门来妨碍他的吧？！

仿佛在偷听似的，猫儿沿着阴茎的背部自下而上地舔过去。黑羽快斗确信前两秒打下的发言腹稿全丢了。

年轻的总裁并不总是板着脸做事，这让他有些担心自己今日表现得太过话少，所以多补上两句。看周围人的反应谁都不像是察觉到了异样，他这才把差点跳出来的心放回去。至少他没有语序颠倒说出什么胡话来吧。

黑羽总裁在下一次有人含着了他的勃起时巧妙地调整下身姿势顶进去，假模假式地让外人看上去像是总裁翘起了二郎腿。经这半堂会的时间他已近乎准确地估出了某个硬要跑到他桌下来做点什么见不得人的事情的家伙的身体位置。

想不到谈判桌上的利刃会在这种地方屈膝啊。总之让他一时没办法退开也是简单一件事。包裹阴茎的甬道突然收紧，显示对方似乎有一点噎到了，可他狠下心不去照顾这点，退一步说他现在也没办法做啊。

工藤依旧没有发出任何声音。而当他压下反射，一直将他的东西含到根部的时候，黑羽几乎忍不住想赞扬他的嘴。他一边反复确认自己没有把污秽的想法挂在脸上，甚至没有脸红，一边听着后半程几乎使人放松的会议，尽管“使人放松”的很难说是谈话内容本身。

会议结束后众人纷纷离席，秘书看到了一个独自留在桌首，手撑着脸若有所思的总裁。对方注意到并主动叫住她，说：“我稍微在这里待一会儿。收拾完文件你就走吧。”

称职的秘书手脚十分麻利，而就在清场完成、关门声响起时，黑羽从伺候了他一堂会的口穴中抽出，射了工藤新一一脸。对方反应不及，错愕地闭眼。因为黑羽退开洒下来的光亮，才渐渐放松下来，像一开始埋进桌下适应暗处那样，重新适应会议室里明亮的光线。他喘着气，伸出舌头看上去就好像意犹未尽，将靠近唇边的精液卷进嘴里。黑羽顺手递给工藤几张纸巾。

重新从桌子底下钻出来的人整整衣装，就又变成竞争公司的工藤总裁了。好像全然不在意黑羽打量他的复杂目光那样笑。“怎么样？”他问得稀松平常，除了有些红艳的唇色，连声音与平常相比都未见得什么大不同，就好像刚刚做了一大件出格事的是自己的孪生兄弟似的。黑羽并不在意，仍维持那副业界著名的虚伪的假笑。他站在工藤靠在桌上、叉开的两腿间，有意无意地忽视对方裆下的凸起，转而将手伸到背后去摸他的屁股：“你自己做了准备的？”

“何止。”他向前倾身，让黑羽总裁的手指碰到后裤兜的外侧。黑羽摸出一个扁圆的印痕。“你的尺寸。”他道。

“你今天是来强行让我下班的吗？”黑羽快斗一脸困惑地看着他，脑子里却分出心去想，下一炮在哪里打最为合适。

“记得把监控删掉。”工藤新一为他献上一吻。


	2. 总裁办公桌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接在第一章后面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 充斥着个人性癖（）  
背后注意。

总裁办公室的隔音效果很好，不仅有舒适的沙发，柔软厚实的地毯每日都会清洁消毒，还有宽大的桌面。

这并不是说他们经常在此地胡搞，但黑羽快斗也十分清楚，接下来需要对公司的哪些监控摄像作调整。

工藤新一被他按在桌子上。这个高度常常让他怀疑设计者是否早知道订购方会用它来做这种事。但或许未被预计的是，被搁桌子上肏的并非是外表娇俏可人、内在好色放荡的小蜜什么的，而是和它的采买者一样身家过亿的国际集团的老总。

工藤新一此刻的乖顺大概昭示出他的心情很好。看这个露出的白屁股有一些轻微的不顺眼，黑羽快斗索性拽下了他价格昂贵的裤子，里外一起、连同他的皮带什么的，件次扔到脚边。期间工藤自己蹬掉了鞋子，然后整个下半身就只剩下一双吊带袜，直接踩在地上。这个不爱惜东西的二世祖，黑羽在心里嘲弄道。

他的指尖刚一碰上工藤臀部和大腿的连接处，就让那颇具视觉张力的肉体瑟缩了一下。他几乎是立刻就不由自主地将手掌覆了上去。不用想，这家伙绝对有在健身的时候考虑过弯腰撅起时的臀部形态，才好在调情的时候吸引他的抚摸。工藤果真哼出一声舒服的呻吟。他硬多久了？黑羽流连于这可爱大屁股的手感，有点舍不得去照顾他前面。

“你可以直接进来……”

嗯？黑羽快斗疑惑。新一的臀缝不浅，被他干脆地用两指分开。在看到亮晶晶的水痕时也果断地捅了进去。唔嗯……是湿的呢。倒不如说，又湿又软，经过了充分彻底的扩张，直接加一根手指也无大碍。快斗做了自己想做的事。这可耻的吸力……快斗不禁疑惑他怎能不至少拿个什么东西堵上，以防止这个不像是男人的肉洞对着任何看见的棒状物发骚？

“什么时候做的？”他故意问道，这效果来讲，想必扩张的时间并未过得太久。是到这里以后……在车上？

工藤沉默以对。黑羽也不恼，接着道：“用了道具？是什么呢……”手指进出着，指节稍微屈起，令指尖在内壁上来回灵巧地打转，感觉到身下的身体微妙地绷紧，内部却出于丰富的交合经验在主动放松。

“钢笔按摩棒？是带震动的一支吗？”

黑羽快斗用双指随意地搅拌下，轻车熟路地按上了内部那个触感微硬的地方。效果立竿见影，工藤呜叫着往后撞过来，跟他咬着牙不答话的样子形成鲜明对比。洞穴像渴望他磨穴一样对他的手指夹紧又放松。黑羽差点错觉他快射了。被区区几根手指……？

“别、别玩了，哈、啊……快点做……”工藤趴在他的写字台上喘着气，满脸通红，好像也对于自己把自己摆进这样一个状态里感到恼恨，侧着头对他致以眼神敦促，努力不作出害羞的表情。

“看来真的不仅仅是只带了个套子就来找我嘛。”黑羽用牙咬着撕开从工藤的后裤兜里摸走的那个安全套，戴上撸到根部。“一个够么？”

呼出的热气在木质桌面上结出水雾。工藤回怼过去：“谁不知道你这里有……”他单手向后伸，像要去拉桌下的抽屉。

黑羽拉住了那只手，反手压在他后腰，有意让工藤徒增焦急：“你……”

“今天想跟我谈点什么？”他换了个话题问。言语上的缺乏回应令他不甚满意，黑羽决定埋头做点额外事情。

他先是将顶端挤进这肉质丰沛的股缝，新一以为他这就饶过他了，身后的洞穴更是立即做好了被插入的准备。黑羽任由笑意爬上嘴角，实则按捺着情绪，只将将从洞口稍微挤进，就立刻往后退至完全离开。工藤被他搞得摸不着头脑，声调怪异地呻吟出声。小穴顺从或背离他的意志，迷恋地挽留离去的头部，甚至将空气嘬出“啵”的一声。声音清晰可闻！“到底要做什……”新一羞得脑子里全乱了套，黑羽快斗再次强押着这饥渴的小洞重复“亲吻”自己。次次都令人不由自主为之期待着急，而每当新一抬起屁股以行动恳求不让他出去，也都被他摁在原地强行抽离。

期望的一遍遍落空像要杀了他。本就酥软好肏的括约肌逐渐被插得松了口，成分不明的液体蹭到外面，如同骚渴之至流着口水一样放荡下流。

工藤被他逗得无法思考了，满心充斥着羞耻和失望。他不甘心黑羽这样忍得，想反抗又不得其法，到底还是大声要求道：“你、你给我先插进来！”

好吧。黑羽作罢，扶着新一的屁股往里顶。

他刚进到一半就成功令趴在桌上的人瘫软下去，像猫被撸舒服了似的，低低地叹出情色意味的呻吟，还顺服地把腿岔得更开了。

与黑羽的揣测如出一辙，隔壁公司的总裁的确独自驱车前往。在地下室的隐蔽处把车停好，像他们若干次干的那样。佯装在对手家门前小憩，实则躲在宽大的车厢里偷偷玩弄了自己的身体。之后他忍耐到欲望全消，才一副状若无事的模样，衣冠笔挺走正门上来。微笑着让总裁秘书“留他一个人吧”的时候，心里想的或许是自己为何要多此一举乖乖把内裤穿好。

要论表里两面，跟黑羽快斗相比他也不觉得自己会输。

然而真到了办公桌上，不像已经用他的嘴发泄过一次、游刃有余的黑羽，延后得来的快感让工藤丢失了主动性。

原本黏腻地裹在一处的肠肉被粗硬的大肉棒肏开，再填补进他的股穴深处，解了他身心的渴。不愧是最熟悉他身体的癖性的人，对待他的敏感点毫不留情，直抵他的舒适处小幅度来回快速抽插。合宜的震动立即使快感自前列腺处爆发，他被甘美的浪潮吞没。肉穴得了妙处，讨好一般缠着质感十足的灼热阴茎，直让快斗心中像要化开。他倒如怎么肏都肏不坏似的。或许新一的身体已经被烙成自己的形状了。新一神志痴迷，脑中一时只余二人身体有节奏的拍击和呻吟声，还有交合处溅溢而出的淫靡水声。

这副沉浸在肉欲里、爽得不着边，淫声浪叫的样子，让人不知道工藤总裁是谁。

不知何时工藤的手腕被放开了，却没人有心思去照顾他被插得直晃的阳根（反正弄脏了地毯黑羽会处理的）。他感到一双手潜到他的胸口，解开了衬衫胸前两颗纽扣，向两边拉开——领口的扣子和领带仍在原处，下前襟也好好的，只足够令他露出胸乳来。“别——”未来得及犯窘，两颗通红的乳头落入了敌手。他高声呜叫了一声，担怕被人听见，慌忙压下了尾音。想要起身却因乳头被捏住而僵着身子动弹不得。

“在桌上蹭胸也太辛苦了吧。”

黑羽快斗真是一刻也不放过他！“那你也别……”

本就声音发飘的话语被手指细致的拈弄打回破碎的呻吟。工藤总裁的乳头一向很有感觉，经受了日日夜夜的玩弄，不仅早已不复最开始那玲珑可爱的尺寸、胀大后成了至少有如少女的乳头大小，一旦发起情来还会自动挺立，变为十足肉欲的样子。作为男人的器官来讲简直太过梦幻了，当然也深受快斗的喜欢。不仅柔软，还具有弹性。可口之外手感也好。

“别玩……那里嗯……”他极为不情愿，可手臂为了支撑身体的平衡，无法分去制止胸前作乱的手。乳肉被聚在掌心里揉捏，硬着的那一小点虽被压住也随之被来回摆弄。新一如同报复性地夹紧了屁股，却换来更加爽利甜美的操干。温暖的手将他的胸部揉至发热，哪怕乳头被有些粗暴地捏起，挤压旋转，也只是发出可怜兮兮的低吟，把屁股摇得更欢实了。

黑羽几乎整个人趴到他身后，速度依然不减。声音连带着潮热的吐息一并呼在他耳朵上：“这里这么色，真该把你的每一件衬衫都给你胸口剪出两个洞……是吧？穿得一本正经，却在西装里头露着乳头的好色总裁？”

“哼嗯……”他羞得面红耳赤，夹在在断续的呻吟里，勉强拼凑出回答：“你得努力，因为……那可是个大工程……我有很多……哈、衬衫……”

工藤的内心却被他牵着鼻子走了，一向好使的脑筋快速地呈现出自己真只余下那样的衣服可穿的下场。他有很多正式的会议需出席，平时穿普通衬衣也会悄悄突起的奶头，跟随上半身的动作不断与西服内侧摩擦，一定会硬起吧。不仅如此，还会像眼下这样被磨得又痒又爽的，让他难以集中心思工作。虽然很想再多蹭蹭，他却不能当着众高管和下属的面，做这么不得体的举动，但也无法停止去想那下流事。

知晓这一切且坐在他对面的黑羽快斗，用冷冰冰的眼神扫过他炙热的胸口，完全勘破他龌龊的秘密。公事一结束，那个男人就会来猥亵他，而他会为此兴奋。只要把手伸进他的西服前襟，就能轻易地捉住他暗地里发骚的奶头，狠狠教训、搓揉。黑羽会假装不知情似地问他：“为什么在西装里头露着奶？是不是随时都想要得要摸摸才行了？偷偷磨衣服的动作，就不怕那些个情场老手看出来么？”他足以被他熟练的手法玩到勃起，即使做过一次后，也要挺着被玩得又大又软的奶子若无其事穿那情趣十足的衣服。原因谁能想到呢？堂堂工藤大总裁，竟然只有露胸的衬衣可穿……

快斗扣着他的脑后帮他转过头，用力深深吻他。新一不知什么时候被他夹击到射了，整个人化作一滩热泥，张着口，全凭下意识地与他交换呼吸。他射得很厉害，穴却被肏得熨帖。黑羽在这个高潮之后柔软又敏感得不可思议的屁股里持续翻搅一阵，逼出了零星一点生理性泪水，才终于在他里面尽兴。工藤被他掀过来躺在桌子上时，百骸都充斥着性爱过后的餍足。似是被肉穴的空虚感提醒到清醒了，他突然意识到交易忘了谈。……可他现在腰这么软，待会儿还有力气做么……新一试图用手肘支起上半身，抬头正对上撑在他身体上方、双目紧盯着他的黑羽快斗。

对方叼着一个全新未拆的套子。

“等……”危机感让他下意识向后缩，却立即想到要摆正自己的身份而止住了。

快斗邪魅一笑，拉起他的手把套子交到他手里：“没谈成的话，这个还你。”

一阵冰冷的怒意直蹿上他脊梁，新一反手扣住了那人手腕，决断道：“去我家。”

话音刚落他就被黑羽搂着腰抱了起来。“干什么……！”新一赶紧稳住重心，低头却看见对方靠在自己裸胸前的脸。

“还能自己走么，工藤？”他被放在地上，错觉自己是学步的面条。

“我可没那么弱。”

把黑羽推到一边，他弯腰捡起落在地上的裤子穿上。在看到自己弄脏的痕迹从桌上拖到地下时，心头不禁涌起一阵满意。

“那待会儿你可卖力点。”

“嘁。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不会写“待会儿”的[坚定]。
> 
> 你斗：不趁早跟我谈条件，拖到后面我没兴致了可就不一定会答应了噢？新：（男人都是大屁眼子你以为我真图你在床上许下的“让你几个点啊”）（←完全没有塑造好的py交易的背景……真就写不来（。
> 
> 无关紧要的未提及设定：新就是那种自带彩虹光环子承父业的二世祖形象（当然他实际非常能干）所以被斗吐槽。斗大概是少年时期家道中落然后接手家业扳倒董事会的孤狼（?）or天降/黑马形象，过的是普通人的日子、花钱主要是为了充门面，骨子里勤俭持家且纯情，对新这样的24K纯名流各种看不顺眼。自从得知了总裁受=rbq（？完全不对）这种设定之后基本把自己当个人形按摩棒，反正精力充沛需要解压，偶尔还能从新那里套点就算不有用至少会很有意思（比如上流社会八卦）的情报。后来发现自己绝对不是谁都可以而是完全反面，这样的反转展开【  
新大概早拎得清，只是在傲娇罢了。嘴上“我就是下贱就是馋你的jb可你又不能拿我怎样你打我呀”，情事上也是，各种疯各种浪，负责只踩油门不刹车的老司机形象，还各种挑衅斗。实际上床伴对新来讲，只有斗成为了让他有激情的那一个（不然跟和按摩棒上床有什么区别.jpg  
什么家里安排未婚妻啊，男人女人倒贴啊，绯闻啊，公事撕逼到翻脸啊……都不会有的。【那你tm说屌？？】只想制造一个先上上上上上上上上上车车车车车车车车车后补票（当前还在途中）的语境罢了。没了。
> 
> 继续补充（很不考究、bug多）：新兰是未婚妻被兰退婚，只想跟新私下里讲引发误会。（斗：肯定是想叫我跟他们玩3P我才不要咧一边儿去！）（……）兰问新有没有安定下来的打算，被新：我已经有男朋友了.jpg当面出柜（？（斗：阿嚏）；快青，青梅竹马渐行渐远结局，被家里误认为有事儿瞎搅和出的事情。青是第一个看出快新间箭头的外人，注意到相互很在意的细节什么的；快红倒贴，新志绯闻。公事撕逼……关我屁事【被打x
> 
> 唉……好想看新晋圈子的斗被老鲨鱼新（?）钓到超奢华总统套房吃干抹净的第一次(打住


End file.
